Scabior
by Morella85
Summary: Je n'ai plus de nom, seulement un prénom. Je suis un personnage insignifiant, aimé de personne mais par pure vanité, j'aimerais qu'on ne m'oublie pas... Si vous lisez maintenant mon histoire, c'est que je suis sans doute déjà tombé.


_Les personnages, la plupart des lieux et l'univers sont de JK Rowling, les imperfections sont de moi._

* * *

><p>Mon regard se promène sur une aube rouge naissante, le temps est beau et dégagé comme rarement en ce jour printanier. Je me tiens droit comme un roc, et malgré le début d'agitation qui commence à frémir derrière moi, je me sens comme coupé du monde, protégé par une bulle de silence. Avec une lenteur extrême je détend mes poings et laisse mes bras se dégourdir le long de mon corps. Je perçois le craquement du cuir de ma veste sous mes maigres mouvements et l'écharpe rosée qui entoure ma gorge se plaquer contre mon torse. Mes yeux clairs, qui n'ont vu que trop d'horreurs, se referment ainsi que ma bouche trop sèche. Ma tête que je fais basculer légèrement en arrière me laisse tout loisir de m'enivrer des odeurs de ce monde : la rosée du matin qui s'évapore, la fraicheur de la nuit qui disparaît, un parfum de sève apporté par la brise et le soleil qui trop rarement s'est posé sur ma peau. Je m'imagine séduisant dans cette pose qui, pour d'autres, passerait pour un grotesque manège. Séduisant malgré mon regard trop froid et mes traits trop dur, séduisant sans être beau, juste assez pour que ma vie puisse prendre une autre tournure, seulement voilà...<p>

Je sors enfin de ma semi-torpeur quand mes cheveux emmêlés viennent me chatouiller le visage. Je prend place sur un rocher plat et me concentre pour ignorer les bruits qui s'intensifient derrière moi tout en posant un grimoire aux pages encore vierges sur mes genoux. Je sors ma vieille plume d'oie qui depuis longtemps est devenue grisonnante, et me penche sur l'ouvrage avec une tension qui ne sied pas à mon jeune âge. Je n'ai pas 30 ans.

Il ne me reste que quelques heures pour vous narrer mon passé, l'homme que j'ai été et celui que je serai si Merlin le veut. Un homme qui a préféré oublier son nom plutôt que de souiller le monde de ses syllabes. Un homme anonyme, qui n'est rien pour personne et que personne n'attend. Un homme qui est devenu un monstre un peu par fatalité et beaucoup par ses erreurs.

L'aurore est là. Le monde qui s'étale devant moi est magnifique, de ça je n'ai jamais douté.

_...-~*$*~-..._

Commençons cette histoire comme l'on suivrait une plume. Nous sommes à Londres au début des années 70, une plume blanche s'échappe du sac d'un livreur, ce livreur se rendait probablement lui même à la papeterie Scribbulus avec quelques heures de retard. Un vent bien anglais et caractéristique de ce milieu d'automne souffle, et l'emporte au travers de la célèbre rue pavée, encore fourmillante de vie et de tumulte en cette fin d'après midi, jour de fête (inter)nationale.

Pourtant, elle brave témérairement les obstacles qui se dresse devant elle. Elle virevolte, zigzague, passe entre des jambes, rebondit sur une jupe, échappe aux mains d'un enfant en bas âge et au regard vert d'un prédateur près à sortir toutes ses griffes pour s'en saisir. Les personnes, les devantures, les paquets et les échoppes s'enchainent quand soudain, un marchant ambulant tenant sa charge sur le dos fit un écart aussi subitement qu'innatendu. Et voilà notre plume prendre un virage radical vers une ruelle méconnue mais bien plus paisible.

L'enchainement des rencontres fortuites et le hasards des mouvements qui l'avaient maintenu en l'air jusqu'à maintenant ne se faisant plus, elle termine sa course paisiblement sur le perron d'une grande maison aux pierres grises. Alors que ses doux dandinements caressent une marche, une grande main s'empare d'elle. Au travers de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte un cri aigu retentit. L'homme sourit, amène la plume prisonnière entre ses doigts à la hauteur de ses yeux clairs, et s'engouffre dans la maison.

Quelques heures s'écoulent au cours desquelles notre plume se fera taillader et torturer par l'homme pragmatique. Abandonnons-là à son funeste sort pour nous concentrer sur le héros de notre histoire : Moi. Les cris qui retentissent et s'enchainent sont ceux de ma mère, une petite femme de quelques 40 ans qui ne croyait plus en sa maternité. Pour l'heure, j'imagine qu'elle regretterait presque que de ses 7 grossesses, je sois le premier à tenir à la vie au point de lui faire vivre ces instants pénibles et qui n'en finissent plus.

La sage femme s'affole, une histoire de cou et de cordon qui s'entremêlent et me menace de mort alors même que je ne vis pas encore. Pourtant très professionnelle, elle prend les choses en mains et extirpe mon corps mou et bleui hors de ma mère. C'est dans le néant que je passe mes premiers instants, funeste présage de ce que sera ma vie. Plus tard, je me demanderai même si la vie elle-même n'aurait pas tenté de m'empêcher de voir le jour par un savant tour de passe-passe. Mais c'était sans compter sur la puissante équation que formèrent une paire de ciseaux, une claque sur les fesses et ma soif de vivre. Je pris ma première bouffée d'air, je poussais mon premier cri et je m'enivrais des odeurs du monde pour la première fois. Nous sommes le 1er novembre, le jour des morts.

Quelques petites années plus tard, j'appris que mon prénom était Scabior, héritage d'un oncle au 180ème degrés décédé d'une Scrofulite foudroyante arrivée à un age trop tardif pour le laisser indemne. Mes parents, déjà trop âgés pour s'occuper d'un bambin, sont des gens revêches à la pudeur frisant la froideur. Ils croient en la supériorité des sangs-purs, eux-même étant issus d'une grande lignée d'aristocrates anglais. Toutefois, ils ne soutiennent pas clairement Vous-savez-qui, mais se tiennent intelligemment à l'écart des batailles et des décisions qui font rage en dehors de notre cocon familiale. La maison est vieille et grande, ces enchevêtrement de salles exiguë à l'agencement dessiné par un architecte farfelu est mon terrain de jeu préféré. Dans ces murs je me découvre déjà l'âme d'un aventurier et un goût immodéré pour la liberté. Je ne manque de rien sauf d'affection.

Mon insouciance s'effrite pour la première fois quelques années après ce triste jour où je suis né. Alors que la plupart des enfants sorciers apprennent les rudiments intellectuels avec leurs parents, comme toutes les familles bourgeoises mes parents font le choix d'engager un instructeur. Ma préceptrice est à l'image de ma famille, triste, sombre et sans aucune disposition pour la tendresse. Quant à moi, je me révèle être un élève curieux et intelligent sans être exceptionnel.

Cependant, après 5 années où ma timidité et surtout mon incroyable discrétion m'ont permis de vivre ma vie à peu près comme je l'entendais, me retrouver cloué à une chaise pendant des heures fut une chose que je pris au plus mal. Fort d'une rébellion nouvelle, je décidais de jouer milles et un tour à ma geôlière, tel que prendre la poudre d'escampette quand elle avait le dos tourner, ou faire d'abominable pâté sur ces parchemins bariolés de précieux hiéroglyphes.

Ses menaces, et sa façon brutale de me remettre à ma place n'eurent pas raison de moi, j'atteignais même l'apothéose de son exaspération en refusant de pousser à l'extrême mon appétit d'oiseau pour ses abominables plats de coquillettes à la citrouille et de purées de petits pois. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas mon épouvante lorsqu'elle décida de prendre le problème à bras le corps en me plongeant tête la première dans une bassine d'eau froide jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Ma préceptrice, qui m'apparaissait jusqu'à alors comme une femme austère mais inoffensive, devint ma hantise. Bien sur, je n'en parlais pas à mes parents qui n'étaient pas du genre à pousser à la confidence, en revanche, je me promettais de lui rendre un jour la monnaie de sa pièce, et de la laisser pour morte là où elle avait fait l'erreur de relever ma tête pour me rendre mon souffle.

L'un de mes plus fort souvenir arriva une ou deux années après avoir connue la préceptrice. Les années s'écoulèrent, et rapidement je changeais d'enseignant pour d'autres plus adaptés au besoin de mon âge allant toujours croissant. A l'exception de 2 mois où je fut cloué au lit par une Dragoncelle, nulle autre manifestation ne vint attenter à ma vie. En revanche, moi, je m'intéressais de plus en plus à celles des autres, et c'est à la sortie de la terrible maladie que je m'en rendis compte pour la première fois.

Notre rue autrefois si paisible s'était transformée en champs de bataille. Pas une semaine ne s'écoulait sans que de nouvelles preuves accablantes s'accumulent contre l'un ou l'autre de nos riches voisins. La chute de Vous-savez-qui venait à peine d'avoir lieu, et les aurors étaient en ébullition. Sans doute que des années de vaches maigres, à supporter le joug de personnes plus intelligentes et plus douées qu'eux, expliquaient l'excès de zèle qu'ils mettaient à vider le quartier guindé de ses habitants, du moins c'était l'explication toute rationnelle que mes parents trouvèrent.

Un jour, rentrant du chemin de traverse avec mon père où, malgré ma proximité, je m'étais peu rendu, un duo d'aurors faisait littéralement exploser la bâtisse en face de la mienne. Si l'on en juge par la pétarade qui s'échappait ici et là, le fuyard devait être particulièrement coriace. Coriace, mais pas invincible. Déjà troublé de sentir les mains de mon père posé sur mes épaules, rare contact physique, le fugitif sorti soudainement de la maison et sembla presque voler jusqu'à moi. Il m'extirpa des mains de mon père et me plaça contre lui comme bouclier. Je sentais l'emballement de mon cœur faire écho au sien. La scène se figea, tout le monde s'arrêta net mais je senti que mon esprit n'était pas totalement innocent dans la façon dont tout mouvement m'était retranscrit au ralenti.

Des cris, des querelles et des menaces volaient de toutes part, mais là seule chose qui existait en cet instant, ce sont les mots qu'il prononça au creux de mon oreille, là où moi seul pouvaient en saisir le sens. Il me dit de ne pas avoir peur, que mon sang était pur et que jamais il ne ferait de mal à un être supérieur tel que moi. Dans sa folie passagère il me demanda de ne pas l'oublier, de ne pas oublier comment les êtres comme nous se retrouvaient traqués à 3 contre 1, ne nous laissant aucune chance. Et surtout, de ne jamais laisser la peur et les autres dicter la conduite que m'indiquait mon cœur.

La suite ? Je ne m'en souviens guère. Je n'en connais plus que les sensations... le froid, le sang qui se glace, une ombre noire descendant du ciel, la peur et le sentiment que je venais de vivre le premier, et surtout le dernier moment de véritable vie de toute mon existence. Quand je recouvrais mes esprits, le corps de l'homme était allongé, respirant encore et pourtant abandonné par un je-ne-sais-quoi pourtant inestimable, telle une boite vide. Ma mère couru vers moi et m'enlaça dans ses bras comme jamais elle ne le fit. Ses sanglots me traversèrent comme une goutte d'eau traverse la glace. En un mot, elle me fut totalement indifférente.

J'étais rarement en compagnie d'autres enfants, le rares amis de mes parents étaient tous trop âgés pour avoir des enfants de mon âge. Toutefois, je me liais de ce que l'on pourrait rapprocher d'amitié avec une fille de 4 ans plus âgées que moi. Une fois de plus, ma désillusion fut grande. Alors que je la considérais comme mon égal dans nos jeux trop enfantins pour ses 14 ans, je compris que la réciproque n'allait pas de pairs. Je la trouvais délicieuse sur tous les points, et chérissais par dessus tout l'adorable parfum qui émanait de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Un jour, pris d'une effronterie nouvelle, je n'y tins plus et je respirais sa chevelure aux fragrances de garance et de rose à pleins poumons. La belle trouva mon comportement étrange, pernicieux et déplacé. Elle entama une vengeance toute féminine en se moquant de moi, de ma conduite et de ma petite taille. Vexé comme pas deux, c'est d'une façon toute masculine, que je renchéris à cette altercation.

D'abord je la poussais vivement au sol alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et comme je l'avais vu faire par mon père des années auparavant lors de mes excursions nocturnes dans la chambre parentale, je tins fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Je fus pris d'une frénésie incroyable, je frissonnais non pas de peur ou de rage mais de plaisir. Alors, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, la personne que je suis véritablement pris le dessus. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'atteindre sa gorge. La douceur et la tendresse de cette partie du corps humain me sautait enfin aux yeux, et je compris en un éclair que je n'aurais de repos tant que je n'en sentirais pas la tiédeur de cette chaire s'écraser sous mes doigts. Hélas, ma petite taille, comme elle me l'avait si justement fait remarquer, ne me permettait pas encore de maintenir ses bras d'une seule main, et à peine la relâchais-je de ma main gauche qu'elle arrivait à se libérer et prendre un début de fuite avant de l'immobiliser à nouveau.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le tintamarre que nous fîmes alerta nos parents bien vite. Mon père me souleva d'une main et me mit devant toute l'assemblée une déculotté aussi rare que mémorable. Trop excité par ma découverte, je fus incapable d'en ressentir la moindre honte. En outre, ayant été incapable d'approcher mon désir et encore moins de le mettre à exécution, personne à ce moment là ne présuma de mes réels dessins. Oh combien de nuits passais-je à en rêver ? Il se pourrait qu'aucune n'échappa à ce rêve morbide jusqu'au jour de mon départ pour Poudlard. Je rêvais inlassablement de la même chose : lui broyer le larynx, jouir de sa détresse - du visage et de l'odeur de sa détresse - jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.


End file.
